Finding The Lost
by JediGirl98
Summary: Plo Koon embark's on a mission to Shili to aid the destruction in a small village. Only to find a great horror lit up by a small hope that is, Ahsoka Tano. P.S. I don't own Star Wars blah blah blah... P.P.S This may be historically incorrect, but whatever, you know? ;)


Ahsoka's Point of View:

A small girl with light orange skin and small montrals and head-tails hid inside a closet. She _was_ only three-years-old. She didn't even understand what was happening. Alone, in a small hut- it was silent. Almost _too _silent. "Are they coming back?" the young Togruta wondered of the whereabouts of her parents. It had been almost two days since their 'little walk'. They had told her to hide in the closet, for it was safe. Her heart sank and knew they probably weren't coming back. She frowned and slowly creaked the closet door open. The small girl hesitantly walked to the front door and pushed it open with her frail hands. "…What happened?" She backed away from the blaster marks that still sizzled on the blood-stained wall. Her eyes widened as she saw two Togruta's with their eyes still open. "…They're not breathing…" She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. There was no one else around. Only the sound of the wind kept her company.

Plo Koon's Point of View:

A tall, Kel Dor man roamed around the destruction of Shili. He was alone with his astromech droid by his side. "I sense… The force." He whispered hoarsely through his mask. The silver lightsaber hilt clipped onto his belt swung as he ran towards the sight of where the destruction had seemed to go awry. A young girl kneeled next to what seemed to be two dead Togruta's. One male and the other female. "_They could've been- no…" _He thought, no, he _felt _the connection between the girl and the deceased. He quickly rushed next to her side. The girl looked up at the man. She placed her hand on the ground- as if she was about to stand up to run. But he knew she was just hurt and confused. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." He tried to say as calmly as he could. The girl began to scoot away slightly. "Are you a good guy or bad guy?" She awkwardly asked. He smiled behind his mask, "I'm a good guy. My name is Plo Koon," he said proudly.

The small girl placed her hand back on her lap, assuring herself that she was safe. "And what is your name?" Plo had asked, an attempt to distract her from the aura of death around them. "My name is… Ah-," her lip began to quiver in sadness. With his long finger, Plo lifted her chin up to face him, "It's all right, just tell me your name." the girl wiped away her tear and finally said, "My name is Ahsoka Tano." Plo smiled at Ahsoka. He felt her strength, he felt her confusion, but most off all, he felt the force.

Plo offered a handshake to Ahsoka. She gladly wrapped her small fist around Plo's long finger. "It's nice to meet you, little 'Soka." He smiled. Ahsoka couldn't see his smile through the mask, she only knew it was there. "You are strong with the force young one. How would you like to use that ability?" Ahsoka only looked at him then at the destruction. "What happened to my home?" she asked, almost ignoring the question Plo had asked.

He knew exactly what had happened. He couldn't tell Ahsoka that her village was attacked by pirates, and that they had massacred everyone in it- including her parents. Plo only looked at her with great sadness, she wouldn't understand… _"Why did this have to happen to her?" _he thought. He finally came clean, almost, "…Pirates have attacked yesterday. I have been sent by the Jedi council to arrest them." He had simplified it enough. He wasn't telling the girl he had only come to find survivors. In other words- he wouldn't be arresting the 'bad guys'. "Oh… what will happen to me now?" she let go of Plo's finger. "How would you like to become a Jedi?" the second he said that, a small smile covered the saddened appearance she had had. What Plo saw in those eyes were fire, and innocence. "…Come, we have long ways to go, little 'Soka," they both stood up and held hands tightly. Plo rested his cloak on Ahsoka's shoulders, keeping her warm from the coldness of death. _"Don't look back," _Ahsoka heard a familiar whisper in her ear, a comforting one. _"Mommy…" _


End file.
